Crónicas Después de La Muerte
by WeLoveNubesRojas
Summary: Ángeles y Demonios, con una misión en la tierra, la cuál no conllevaba... A ENAMORARSE. ¿Podrán resistirse? Entren y Descúbranlo. / Couples: SasoXDei KisaXIta KakuXHidan PeinXKonan Zetsu-Bffo-Tobi
1. ¡Bienvenidos! Parte 1

**Julie: **¡Hola! ¡Bienvenidos!

**Karla: **¡Hallo! (Hallo, es 'hola' en alemán)

**Julie:** Este es- (Es interrumpida)

**Karla:** ¡Nuestro primer Fic! (Dice emocionada)

**Julie:** ¡Oye! Yo quería decirlo

**Karla:** Lo siento, pero eres lenta

**Julie:** ¡Waaa! (Se tira al piso, y hace berrinche)

**Karla:** ¬¬ Ya levántate

**Julie:** (Se recupera y se levanta) Sigamos…

**Karla:** ¡Ahora el Disclaimer!

**Julie:** Tenemos un invitado especial que será el disclaimer hoy

-Se aparece un chico con una capa negra y nubes rojas-

**Deidara:** ¡Hola, hum!

**Julie:** Es deidara *-* Es deidara *-* (Baba) (Quiere ir hacia él, toda teletubie)

**Karla:** Julie ¡No!

**Deidara:** ¡Aléjala de mí, hum!

**Karla:** ¡Julie! (Agarra un bate y la golpea)

**Deidara:** No tenías que ser tan dura, mira, ya la dejaste inconsciente, hum

**Karla:** ¬¬# Solo sé el disclaimer y vete

**Deidara:** Vale, vale, hum. Todos los akatsukis pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sempai.. y

estas chicas solo nos ocupan para sus fines placenteros y…-

**Karla:** (Llega y le tapa la boca)

**Deidara:** hum-huuuhuum

**Karla:** Si, si, Gracias Deidara, Nosotros te llamamos si requerimos de tus servicios…

(Lo empuja hasta fuera del set) Bueno ¡Ahora el fic!

* * *

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO Parte 1: ¡BIENVENIDOS**

**Sasori's POV**

¿Luz? De pronto una luz se hizo presente, aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, se notaba. También comencé a sentir una tranquilidad grande. Abrí un poco los ojos, era una luz muy blanca, todo alrededor era blanco. ¿Dónde estoy?. Me siento, en algo suave, veo hacia "eso" suave… ¿Nubes?. Alzo la mirada y veo una fila ¿Tendré que formarme?

Me levanto y me dirijo a ella, pregunto dónde estoy pero al parecer no me escucharon ya que alguien empezó a gritar. Me asomé un poco y vi a un chico de cabellos blancos discutiendo con cualquiera que viera, que por cierto no llevaba ropa. Preferí ignorarlo.

La fila avanzaba , no se que se hacía, estaba ¿nervioso? No lo sé. Pero no ha llegado mi turno, había unas grandes puertas doradas y aun lado un señor con una gran barba y vestido de blanco, parecía tener un libro… yo ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

**Hidan's POV**

¡Malditos! ¡Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí! **** ¡¿Cuándo me morí? ¡Y esta fila es tan larga!

Veo que la gente de mi enfrente empieza a caminar y yo los sigo, pero ¡es tan desesperante esto! Camino hacia donde está el tipo barbón con el libro, llego con él, y enfrente de el hay otro tipo, lo quito sin ningún remordimiento, y mientras el mira atentamente su libro me dispongo a preguntarle al tipo barbón que debo de hacer.

-Puedes ir al cielo- Me dice el tipo del libro

-¿Ah?- ¡¿Pero que ******?

La gran puerta dorada se abre.

-Pase por aquí- Era un ángel. Un ángel muy bello y resplandecía mucho… No pude decir que no. Mientras que allá afuera con el viejo barbón.

-¿Tu qué? ¿Te adelantaste? ¡Irás al infierno por eso! – Oí que le dijo el de la gran barba al tipo de antes. Ooops.

-¡Siguiente!- Y así la larga fila continuó. Después entre y ya no supé que más pasó allá afuera.

**Sasori's POV**

Entonces esto es el ¡¿cielo? Al parecer ese tipo decide quién entra y quién no. Estoy a que me hable y me diga que hacer.

**San Pedro's POV**

-¡Siguiente!- Espero unos momentos, hasta que la siguiente alma se presente frente a mí para juzgarla… -¡Siguiente!- Y… nada. Alzo la mirada y veo a un pelirrojo que se mantiene parado en su lugar, al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de que el es el siguiente; este trabajo es agotador, por eso no trabajo los domingos, y todo aquel que muera en domingo va directamente al infierno -¡Hey! Tu, el pelirrojo- Trato de llamar su atención.

**Sasori's POV**

-¿Ah?- Veo al tipo ese -¿Qué?- ¿Ya va a decidir? Lo veo, me ve, esto es algo incómodo, como que lo que leyó en ese librote no le agradó; de hecho yo no le agradé, que más da -¿Qué quiere?- Le digo otra vez esperando una respuesta… ¡Odio esperar!

**San Pedro's POV**

¡Ah! ¡Qué pesado! Mil años más de condena –Akasuna No Sasori, parece que en vida no fuiste... como te lo digo… un gran ejemplar y, creo que tendré que condenarte a 2 mil años en el infierno y 3,000,483 años en el purgatorio, puede pasar a la derecha- Se abre la puerta que va al infierno -¡Siguiente!

**Sasori's POV**

-Ah… ahí te vez- Me dirijo a esa puerta, la verdad no me sorprendió eso de irme al infierno, el tiempo… supongo que… no se sentirá tanto, ¡Soy un alma!-

Al abrir la puerta, vi unas escaleras eléctricas hacia abajo, me dirigí hacia ellas y comencé a bajar. La verdad no me imaginaba que así se llegara al infierno, bueno, tan si quiera vi un pedazo del cielo.

Si me hubiera arrepentido, quizás, me hubiera ido al cielo. Pero la verdad no lo hago. No me arrepiento. Además TENÍA que 'hacerlo'. No había otra opción.

-¿Acaso estas escaleras no terminan?- Aparte hay una musiquita extraña. Después de unos largos minutos y de presentir que tendré grabado tal sonido en mi mente, dando vueltas por algún tiempo; llegué a un lugar. Era muy diferente, además hacía calor.

Había un letrero grande que decía 'Recepción'. Un escritorio grande y alguien estaba ahí, veo hacia todos lados y me percato que hay varios de esos, me acerco.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer, eh?- No iba a llegar de 'disculpe, me podría decir…' Demasiado educado. Mejor, ser directos ¿No?

**Recepcionista's POV**

(N/A: Julie: ¡!Waa! Es mi primer 'N/A' , en fin.. si, todos aquí tienen POV's, descuiden no vamos a escribir todo el Fic en POV's, creo que a la mitad de este capítulo se acaban los POV's…POV's, POV's, POV's ^^)

¡Oh! Un chico guapo, que bueno que escogí el infierno… Aquí llegan puros chicos guapos / -Amm... Hola, mi nombres es Nadeshiko, soy una de las recepcionistas del infierno. Usted es... – Voltea a ver hacia 'el libro de los rechazados' y ubica su nombre – ¿Akasuna No Sasari? – Sonríe.

**Sasori's POV**

-Creo que te has equivocado, linda, es Sasori- Sonrió y me acerco un poco -¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Sigo viendo alrededor -¿Aquí me quedaré?-

**Recepcionista's POV**

¡Kyaaa! Sonrío, ¡creo que ya le guste! – Amm, no.. Sasori, tu serás '483TH' ese será tu código con 'El Jefe'. Pasa a la sección de vestidores y toma tu nueva ropa. ¡Ah! Y la 'pastilla'- Señalo la sección de vestidores y le doy la pastilla –Espero Verte después lindo-

**Sasori's POV**

Le sonreí a la chica, tomé 'esa pastilla' que no tenía idea de que era pero, qué más da; lo peor era que me fuera a morir, pero eso no iba a pasar porque, yo ya estoy muerto. Me dirijo hacia donde me indicaron.

-Ropa…ropa- Llego a ese 'lugar', había 3 chicas más. Esto me gusta. Me acerco y me dan mi ropa, me dicen que vaya a otro lugar. Era un ¿Vestidor?. Bueno, había muchos cubículos. Me metí y comencé a cambiarme la ropa. Y, debo de acostúmbrame aquí; pero ¿Siempre con la misma ropa?

Salí y me dirigí a una chica.

-Disculpa- Le sonreí y me acerqué más –Siempre vamos a tener el mismo atuendo?-

**Chica X's POV**

Me volteo y veo a un chico increíblemente guapo. ¡Wow! Últimamente han estado enviando muy buena mercancía aquí abajo. Al parecer San Pedro es un maldito envidioso, de seguro les odia por ser tan guapos.

-^^ Si, pero te acostumbrarás, ¿porcierto? Al parecer eres nuevo... es obvio..y ¿ya te tomaste 'la pastilla'? Es importante, si no nunca obtendrás unas como estas- Me volteo y le enseño mis alas –Son necesarias, si quieres sobrevivir aquí. Ah, y descuida, al principio dolerá un poco, cuando las alas, los cuernos y tu cola salgan...Es normal.

Ahora deberías ir a la salida, allá hay una chica que te indicará en que área vas a vivir-

**Hidan's POV**

Al principio un gran coro de angelitos con arpas y trompetas... ¡****! Demasiado Blanco. Una gran luz resplandeciente. Esto me estaba dañando las córneas. Llegamos a un tipo de recepción o algo así. Y luego el ángel me abandonó.

-Hola- Dijo la chica de la recepción

-Ahh Hola- Le conteste, la chica era... algo linda

-Mi nombre es Amu y tu debes ser Ikuto Tsukiyomi ¿Cierto?- Dijo muy alegre. ¡¿Ikuto Tsuki-quee? ¡Quién es ese ****!

-¡No! ¡Mi nombre es Hidan!- La corregí

-¿Hidan?.. Que extraño, no apareces en la lista, bueno... te anotaré ^^-

- ¬¬ ok-

-¡Ya! Hidan tu número es '596CK' será tu nombre clave con 'Nuestro Adorado Dios-Sama'-

¿Dios-Sama? ¡Que ******!

-Vale, vale-

-Bueno, deberías ir a los vestidores, y toma, este es el 'jarabe' que debes tomar para…bueno.. ya lo descubrirás-

-Si, si..- Lo tomo y me dirijo hasta los vestidores.

Empecé a caminar y mire la botellita de 'jarabe', tenía una pequeña etiqueta colgando del cuello con una cinta, agarro la etiqueta y la miro para así poder leer las letras que en ella se encontraban… 'Ja-Ra-Be'

¬¬ Que ******

Llegué hasta los vestidores y había más chicas. Creo que el cielo ya está empezando a gustarme.

-Este, Oye tu- Le digo a una. Esta se voltea y me mira perpleja. Como si nunca hubiera visto a un chico desnudo –Oye, ¿para que sirve esta cosa?- Le pregunto con la botella en las manos.

- / ah, ah.. ettto.. es pa-para... las alas...y, y la ¡areola!-

-Gracias- ¿Para las alas, eh? :)

Me dirijo a los vestidores y veo muchas personas ahí. Me acerco a la chica que atiende.

-¡Hola! Vienes por tu ropa, ¿Verdad?- Saca unas cuantas prendas y me las da –Toma, a la izquierda están los vestidores, depués podrás irte, no olvides tomar tu 'jarabe'-

-si, si, *****- Dale con el 'jarabe'. Lo destapo y al instante sale un humito extraño que forma unas alitas y una areola. Luego se desvanece. Ok, eso fue extraño. Lo tomo.

Hum.. ¡Yummi! ¡Frambuesita!

Me meto a los vestidores y me pongo mi ropa. Afortunadamente no era el **** vestido gay que todos los angeles usan... ¡ Uff! Salgo y me dirijo a un lugar que dice 'salida'.

Afuera hay una pancarta 'Nuevos por Aquí'. La ignoro y me dirijo a unas escaleras. Por fin el paraíso. Camino, camino, camino. Y ... ¿Me perdí? ¡Me perdí *****! Empiezo a caminar pero después de un rato llegoa l msimo lugar. Me desespero.

-Ho-¡Hola!- Alguién me llama. Volteo y... ¿Una rubia?

**Sasori's POV**

Mmm... Siempre así. Bueno, no está mal. Quizás tenga razón y me acostumbre. Le sonrío – Gracias, linda- Le guiño el ojo y me dispongo a ir a la salida, en el trayecto me tomo la dichosa píldora.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof!- ¡Casi me ahogo! Bueno, no importa. Veo a la chica, hum... muchas chicas, son lindas. Ahora que lo pienso, dijo la otra que esto eran para ¿las alas, cuernos y cola? ¡¿Y que dolería? Eso no me agrada, no pensé que fuera así. Todo es... distinto; hasta pensé que solo me iban a dar un traje completo rojo como los humanos ponen al... ¿Podré decir su nombre? Bueno eso lo descubriré pronto.

-Hola... ¿tu me indicarás donde me quedaré?- Le hablo a aquella chica , ahora que lo pienso no todos los que he visto traen este traje completo, es que hace tanto calor así que en lo que ella me responde me quito la parte de ensima y la terceo en mi brazo.

De hecho creo que los que lo usamos completo somos, como los recien llegados, como aquel chico estraño con piercings.

¿Y que? ¿La chica no piensa responderme? Creo que busca algo, espero y el lugar sea agradable.

**Chica's POV**

-¡Hola! Recien llegado- Reviso mi lista – Sasori, Akasuna No Sasori, toma este es tu collar... y tu área es el área 51. Puedes quedarte también a recibir el pequeño tour ó ir a buscarla por ti mismo-

**Hidan's POV**

¡Espera! La rubia esta usando traje de niño -¿Eres un chico?- Le pregunto

-¬''¬ Si, soy un chico, hum… U.U ¿necesitas ayuda? Pareces perdido, hum-

-**** ammm.. pues… ¿A dónde debo ir?-

-Hum, pues a donde te indique tu collar ^^, ahí está escrita el área a donde perteneces y tu clave-código con Dios-Sama, hum-

U.U ¿Mi collar?

-No me dieron un **** collar-

-¡¿Que? Pero te deben de haber da- Lo interrumpo

-***** No me dieron ¿Si? No tengo idea de porque, pero no me dieron-

-Bueno, ya que no tienes a donde ir. Puedes quedarte con nosotros. Apuesto a que a los chicos les gustará tu llegada, hum-

-Si, si, como sea. ¡Quiero dormir *****!- Derrepente sentí un desquiciable y tremendo dolor en la españlda. Era tan fuerte que caí de rodillas.

**Deidara's POV**

(N/A: Deidara: ¡Hum! ¡Mi primer POV! (Es feliz) Julie: ¡Oye! ¡Esta sección es solo para las autoras!)

Humph... Las alas.

-¡Arghhh! Me duele- Dice mientras trata de tocar su espalda.

-Si, es normal-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo?-

-Tranquilo, solo durará 2 semanas-

-¡¿Qué?-

**Sasori's POV**

Irme y usmear un poco lo que hay aquí o quedarme a ir a paso lento, deteniendome en cada 'lugar interesante'. Oyendo un aburrido discurso de su historia.

-Prefiero... ir a buscarlo por mi mismo :) nos vemos luego- Comienzo a caminar por ahí. Me alejo poco a poco. Bueno, esto no está tan mal, pasar la eternidad aquí será... Interesante. Me percato de que alguién me sigue ¬¬ Regreso a ver, y es el chico de los piercings.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le digo. No voy a ser educado.

-Nada-

-Me sigues-

-¿Y?-

-Me molesta-

-….- Me mira. No se irá. Suspiro, que más me queda. No quiero pelear, estoy cansado.

¡¿Dónde está mi área? Camino y este tipo aún está tras mío.

**Pain's POV**

La verdad no se que hago aquí. Y tampoco quiero ir a un tour. Así que cuando veo a este tipo pelirrojo (N/A: Julie: En esta parte, Karla se había equivocado, y en vez de poner "pelirrojo" puso "peligroso" xD Karla: ¡Oyeee deja de divulgar eso! ¡Y de interrumpir el fic!) se aleja, decido seguirle. Que más da.

Luego se dirige hacia mi, al parecer le molesta. Como si me importara. No lo estoy acosando ¬¬ No habiendo tantas chicas por aquí.

(N/A: Julie: Chicas, chicas, chicas, y chicas… ¬¬ ya piensen en otra cosa ¡perturbados mentales! Karla: Lo hiciste de nuevo… ¬¬ Julie: ¿Qué? Karla: Interrumpir el fic Julie: ¡Buaaa! Tenía que expresarme (se va corriendo) Karla: Sigamos con el fic)

Necesito encontrar mi "área". Tengo un dolor en la cabeza, cerda de la frente ¿Qué será?

-¡Aghhh! . - Duele más. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien?- Oigo la voz de ese chico

-¡No estás viendo!- Digo enojado. ¡Es más que obvio que no estaba bien! Me tocaba la cabeza a la altura del dolor.

-No se que te sucede-

-Yo si- Los cuernos, la chica esa me lo dijo. No pensé que doliera tanto.

-Ustedes son nuevos ¿Cierto?- Otra voz diferente.

**Sasori's POV**

Ese chico estaba ahí, quejándose del dolor. No me preocupaba, pero tenía curiosidad de lo que se lo provocaba. Un tipo apareció de la nada.

-Ustedes son nuevos ¿Cierto?-

-¿Ah?- ¿Y ese qué?

**(N/A: Julie: ¡No estoy interrumpiendo el fic! AVISO: Desde aquí se terminan los POV's… Ya todo se hará ¿normal? O como sea que se le diga (Le cae una roca y queda inconsciente) Karla: ¡Te dije que dejarás de interrumpir el fic! (Se oye a lo lejos))**

Volviendo con Hidan y Deidara. Hidan aún seguía tirado en el suelo y deidara lo miraba raro.

-No seas llorón, hum- Le dice el rubio y lo toma del brazo. Se podría decir que lo iba arrastrando hasta adentro de la casa del área 53 –Bueno, está es el área donde yo vivo, hum- Le sonríe bonito.

-¡Deidara!¡¿Quién es ese?- Pregunta una chica pelizaul, que los vio entrar desde la ventana del segundo piso, en dónde está su cuarto. Y ahora llega a con ellos.

-¡Ah! Un chico perdido que me encontré allá fuera, hum ^^-

- ¬¬ - Imaginen la cara de Hidan.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Claro! Si te encuentras a un chico perdido allá afuera, lo adoptas y ¡¿Te lo traes a la casa? –

-¿Qué? ¡Un chico perdido!- Brota Tobi de quién sabe dónde y se abalanza hacia Hidan.

- ¬¬#- Ahora imaginen la cara de Hidan.

-Es que estaba desubicado… Creo que es nuevo, hum-

- ¡Sii! ¡Hay que conservarlo! – Tobi zarandea a Hidan, que apenas se estaba recuperando del dolor

-¡¿Qué? ¡No soy un **** objeto! – Reclama Hidan y se aleja de Tobi.

-Ves Deidara, Él no quiere quedarse- Agrega una feliz Konan.

-Hum…- Mira a Hidan – Pero no tienes a donde ir. Te puedes perder y ya nadie te encontrará. Hay lugares que son tan resplandecientes que solo verás blanco. ¡Imagínate! ¡Perderte ahí! Solo podrás ver blanco por toda la eternidad; y como no tienes tu collar, nadie sabrá que te perdiste…hum-

- ¡O.o! – Hidan se trauma

-Así que… puedes irte si quieres :) –

-¡Ah! Ah… Creo que puedo quedarme por un tiempo mientras conozco este **** lugar, je-je- A deidara se le forma una sonrisa macabra en la cara

-*Que manipulador puede llegar a ser Deidara* Ammm… Creo que deberíamos consultar a Itachi- Dice la chica.

-¡Sii! ¡Lo conservaremos!- Y Hidan vuelve a ser zarandeado por el lollypop.

-Hum, no creo que le moleste :)-

- U.U … ¬¬ *Ojalá*-

**Allá Abajo**

-¡¿Qué si son nuevos?- El tipo extraño dijo de nuevo.

-Si, si claro- Le contesta el chico pelirrojo agachándose un poco frente a Pein, que ya era mucho el dolor que estaba hecho bola en el suelo -¡Hey Tú! No sé qué te pasa pero…- Ve en su cuello la cosa esa. –Tú eres de la misma área a donde voy; esto no va conmigo pero – Lo toma del brazo y le levanta poco a poco –Te ayudaré- Suspira y el extraño se les queda viendo

-¿A Dónde van?-

-Área 51- Contesta Sasori ya caminando con Pein.

-Yo vivo ahí- Comentó el chico de cabellos cafés, cortos y lacios mientras les seguía y les dijo que no era por ahí.

- ¬'¬ ¡está bien!- Suspira –¡Ayudanos a ir!- Le dice de mala gana Sasori.

- :)-

**En otra parte de allá abajo (ÁREA 51)**

-Kakuzu ya se tardó ¿Dónde estará?- Le comenta un chico de cabellos azules a otro de cabellos verdes.

-No lo sé, seguro fue a vender algo-

-Pero no falta nada- Estaban los dos acostados sin nada que hacer

-Ya me aburrí-

-Yo igual- Contestó el chico peli-azul –Me gustaría que hubiera más de acción por aquí abajo-

(N/A: Julie: Originalmente el Área 51, era el Área 31; pero fue un error de alguien.. y pss se quedó como Área 51)

**Mientras tanto en el paraíso…**

Ya después de instalar a Hidan en un cuarto; porque el dolor volvió y él volvió a recaer. Llegó un cierto chico de cabello negro, largo. Este se dirigía a su cuarto cuando de pronto vio un bulto deforme (N/A: Julie: ¡Deformorfo! Deforme y Amorfo xDD) en su cama.

-¡O.o! ¿Nani?- Se asoma un poco y el "bulto" hizo un sonido como el de una vaca roncando en la pradera en épocas de pastoreo -*¡¿Qué rayos es eso?*- Sacó un palo de Jashin sabe dónde y empezó a picar al "bulto" -¡Hey! ¡Hey! Tu, ¡Cosa!- El bulto se volteó y dejo ver a un Itachi sorprendido, que era un chico de cabellos "blanco extraño" el que dormía en su cama.

-¡O.O! ¡Que rayoss!- El pelinegro bajó rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala y busco a cierta peli-azul para pedir una explicación

-¡KO-KONAN! ¡Hay un chico durmiendo en mi cama!-

-¡Ah! Ya te diste cuenta… ¬¬ -

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que "ya te diste cuenta"?- Dice "un poquito" alterado

-Si, los chicos decidieron "adoptarlo"- Al mismo tiempo hace el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? ¡¿Y NO PENSABAN CONSULTARMELO? –

-Fue por mayoría de votos ¬¬-

-¡Ah! ¡¿Y lo pusieron en mi cama?- Itachi no podía estar más alterado o explotaría.

-Itachi, el está en el proceso de lo de las alas-

-Uuuu, lo de las alas- Esto lo dice con cierta compasión –Pero…pero ¡¿Y qué?- El Itachi enojado ha vuelto -¡¿Lo tenían que poner en mi cama? La va a llenar de gérmenes-

-Itachi, ¡TÚ NO ESTABAS!- Konan se molesta un poco, porque Itachi aún seguía gritándole y echando espuma, además estaba interrumpiéndola de ver "Perro Amor" su novela favorita –¡Además no fue mi idea conservarlo, fue de Deidara; así que a mí ni me vengas a decir todo esto!-

-*¡Deidara!*…*Ese maldito*- Itachi va en busca del rubio

(N/A: Julie: Por cierto, todo lo que hacen o dicen los Ukes (Deidara, Itachi, Tobi (Sii..También Tobi), Hidan y…¿Konan?, bueno ella también) lo escribí yo; lo de los Semes es de Karla. Karla: Así es en todos nuestros fics ^^ Julie:¡Exacto!)

**Abajo xD…**

Iban caminando los 3; el de cabellos castaños al frente, y Sasori y Pein atrás. De pronto…

-¡Arghh!- Se oye que se queja alguien

-¿Sigue quejándose el chico de los piercings?-

-N-no, soy yo…- Sasori comenzaba a sentir el dolor –Me duele la…espalda- Y cae al suelo, con Pain

- ¬¬ - El chico castaño roda los ojos y los carga, cada uno en su hombre – Débiles…-

Se dirige al área 51

**ÁREA 51**

2 personas agonizan de aburrimiento. Oyen golpes en la puerta.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Ve a ver, Kisame- Dice el peli-verde

-No, ¬¬ ve tú-

-¡Tú!-

-¡No! ¡Tú!-

-¡Hey! ¡*******! ¡VENGAN A ABRIRME!- Más golpes

-Es Kakuzu-

-¡¿Y ahora qué?-

-¿Tanto fue que hasta vendió sus llaves?-

-Pfff-

-¡IDIOTAS VENGAN! LOS MATARÍA SI PUDIERA ******- Y después de más maldiciones, Kisame se para, abre la puerta y se encuentra con un Kakuzu con 2 chicos en cada hombre, uno pelirrojo y otro pelinaranja.

-Y tu…¡¿Qué haces con ellos?-

-Ah, los encontré, viven en esta área. Son nuevos- Entra con algo de trabajo y los pone a cada uno en un sillón y se sienta –Ufff, son pesados-

-Mmm- Duda el peli-verde

-Les comienzan a salir las alas y cuernos-

-Ohhh- Exclamaban Zetsu y Kisame

**Volviendo allá arriba**

Deidara que estaba muy creativo en la sala de creaciones, es interrumpido por un enojado Itachi.

-¡Deidara!-

-¡Hum! ¿Qué quieres Itachi?-

-O sea ¡¿Cómo es posible..? ¡¿Co-cómo se te ocurre, que cuando yo no estoy, metas a un extraño a la casa? Peor aún ¡A MI CUARTO!-

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué esperara a que llegaras? El pobre estaba agonizando, hum-

-¿Pero porque a mi cuarto?- Itachi ya estaba todo frustrado con eso

-Solo era mientras llegabas, tranquilo, hum- Le da una palmada en el hombro

-Deidara, quiero que lo saques de mi cuarto ¡Ahora!-

-U.U… Vale, vale, ya voy, hum- Deidara se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de Itachi. Y psss llega –Hidan, hum- Sí, no sé cuando se presentaron, pero Konan, Dei-dei y Tobi ya saben que Hidan se llama Hidan.

Deidara levanta la mirada y no encuentra ningún Hidan.

-¿Hidan?- Camina hacia la sala y ve a Konan –Emmm, Konan ¿Has visto a Hidan?, hum-

-*¬¬# ¿Porqué tienen que venir a interrumpirme* ¿A Quién?-

-A Hidan, el adoptado, hum-

-¡Ah! ÉL… No, no lo he visto.

Deidara sigue buscando hasta que llega a un punto en el que ve una prenda tirada en el piso.

-¿Ah? *¿Qué es esto?* Hum- Sigue el rastro de prendas, que formaban una hilera, hasta que se encuentra a un Hidan muy hambriento comiendo del refrigerador de la cocina - *Este ya agarró confianza* Emmm, Hidan no te vayas a acabar todo lo que ves ahí, hum-

**En la casa Blanca del Cielo, Hace unas horas antes.**

-Dios-Sama, le informo que San Pedro-san se tomará unas vacaciones-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Y quién juzgará las almas?-

-No lo sé, Señor; pero me he enterado que el "Jefe de los de allá abajo" mandará a unos demonios a reclutar almas; tenemos que hacer algo-

-¡Sí, Y pronto!- Dios-sama se frustra y se queda pensativo –Ya sé que hacer-

**Volviendo al lugar de las tinieblas**

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué hacemos con estos?-

-Pues que se queden-

-Kakuzu, ¿Desde cuándo tan amable?- Dice Zetsu

-No sé, me da igual-

-¡MIRA!- Grita Kisame y se acerca a Pein y apunta a su cabeza- ¡Le están saliendo los cuernos! Recuerdo esos momentos-

- ¬¬ - Lo ven extraño los otros dos

**En otro, algún lugar del infierno**

-¡¿Enserio?-

-¡Sí! ¡Lo he escuchado bien claro!- Varios demonios se encontraban murmurando. Se habían enterado de que su "Jefe" estaba pensando enviar demonios a la tierra. Todos tenían ganas de salir de ahí, a la tierra, hacer maldades, robar almas. Esperaban ansiosos la decisión.

**Volviendo al ÁREA 51**

-Bueno, Kakuzu ¿no crees que debería haber algo de "acción" por aquí? Esto es tan aburrido, hacer…no sé, una misión o algo- Comento Zetsu

-No sé… si conlleva dinero quizá-

- ¬¬ - Es mirado ahora por los otros 2.

**Y Allá arriba en el cielo**

En la casa del Área 53, se acerca un ángel mensajero y toca el timbre.

-¡Tobi abre!- Grita Konan desde la sala.

-¡Tobi abre! ¡Tobi abre!- El Lollypop corre hacia la puerta y la abre -¡Hola!-

-Hola, soy un mensajero de Dios-Sama, ¿Puedo hablar con alguien adulto?-

- O: ¡Un mensajero de Dios-Sama! – Lo toca -¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Tobi está tocando a un mensajero de Dios-sama!-

Deidara que estaba tratando de quitarle un salami a Hidan, porque se estaba comiendo todo.

-¡¿Qué rayos dices, Tobi? Hum- No le cree

-¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai!-

- .# - Deidara se desespera - ¡Ya voy! ¡Hum!- Deidara deja a Hidan y va con

Tobi – O: *Tobi decía la verdad*- Ve al mensajero de Dios-sama

-¡Mire Deidara-sempai!- Deidara lo ignora

-Ammm… ¿Qué se le ofrece?, hum- Dice amablemente

-Dios-sama me ha enviado a decirles que estarán asignados a una misión en la tierra-

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿En la tierra? ¡Hum!-

-¡Wiiii! ¡Tobi irá a la tierra!- Tobi hace el baile del mono

-¡¿Qué? Pero..¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Porqué? ¡Hum!-

-No puedo decirles más, Dios-sama necesita verlos en una hora, por favor se puntuales- Y el mensajero hace poof en sus caras y desaparece.

-¡Konan! ¡Hum!-

Konan aún en la sala.

-*¡Cómo molestan!* O''O#-

**En el infierno…**

-¿Hm?- Sasori estaba despertando, el dolor había parado… por el momento.

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! Despierta- Dijo Zetsu analizando cada movimiento de Sasori.

-¿Ah?- Abre los ojos y ve al chico peli verde cerca -¡Ahh! ¡Aléjate!- Se para rápido ¡¿Dónde estoy?- Se movía alterado. Ve a Kakuzu -¡Tú!- Lo señala acusadoramente.

-¡MIRA! ¡SUS CUERNITOS!- Gritó Kisame

-¿Cuer…nitos? O.o- Se toca lentamente. Toca ciertos bultitos (N/A: Karla: Jajajaj xD) en su cabeza -¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es esto?-

- ¬¬U – Mirada de Kakuzu y Zetsu a Kisame

-¡Shhh! Cállense- Se oyó una voz, era Pein quién se hacía más bola en el sillón y se tapaba los oídos.

(N/A: Julie: Ya notaron que a Pein/Pain… lo escribimos de las dos formas? Jajaj xDD es culpa de Karla)

-¡EL TAMBIÉN TIENE!-

-¡Cállate Kisame! ¬¬ - Gritó Kakuzu –Yo los traje- A Sasori – Esta es el Área 51, deberían pagarme por ello-

-¡No te pagaré por nada! ¬¬-

-¡Shhh!- Otra vez dijo Pein

-Bueno- Sasori suspira - ¿Y ahora qué?-

-No sé, hay habitaciones por allá- Señala un pasillo –Ve, si quieres-

-¡Hey Tú!- Dijo Zetsu a Pein, moviéndolo -¡Quítate! ¡Yo estaba ahí!-

-¡NOO!- Ya despertándose y adhiriéndose al sillón

- ¬¬# - Lo quita a la fuerza y se sienta. Sonriéndole de forma burlona.

-….- Pein se va con Sasori, murmurando quién sabe qué tanto - ¬''¬#-

**En el lugar con más maldad del infierno**

-Y bien Jefe, ¿Qué va a hacer? Aquél de allá arriba se ha enterado- Decía un demonio a Lucifer, el Dios de las tinieblas.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡Siempre interfiriendo en mis planes!- Decía molesto, caminando de un lado a otro -¡Dime un número!-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¡UN NÚMERO *******!-

-¡51, Jefe!-

-Bien, :D ¡Perfecto! Esto está a punto de comenzar-

**Continuará…..**

**Karla:** Bueno, ¿Y qué les pareció?

**Julie:** …

**Karla:** Emmm, Julie está inconsciente aún. Creo que le pegue muy fuerte.

**Deidara:** ¿Algo fuerte? Casi le tiras la cabeza ¬¬

**Karla:** Y ¿Tu qué? ¿No ya te había sacado?

**Dei:** Entre por la puerta de atrás

**Karla:** *Maldito* En fin, ignorare a Deidara. Ammm es la hora de la sección **"PREGUNTALE A TU AKATSUKI FAVORITO O FAVORITA"**

**Deidara:** ¡Hey! ¡Yo soy un chico!

**Karla:** ¬¬ Me refería a Konan, tú te apuntas solo

**Dei:** Ahh -/-

**Karla:** Bueno después de que Deidara nos ha dejado claro su sexo, continuemos…

**Deidara:** ¡Hum! ¡Soy hombre!

**Karla:** ¬¬ o eso quieres hacernos creer…

**Deidara:** ¡Arghhh!

**Karla:** Bueno, en esta sección, podrán hacer todas las preguntas a los Akatsukis. Todas las que quieran, ¡Enserio! ^^ Preguntas del fic, de ellos, dudas dudosas que siempre quisieron saber… ¡Respondidas por ellos!

**Dei:** ¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero! Tengo unas cuantas dudas con respecto a cierta persona..

**Karla:** No, Tu no

**Dei:** ¡Arghhh!

**Julie:**…(Aún inconsciente)

**Dei:** (Mira a Julie, y le pica con una varita que quién sabe de dónde la saco) Ella no hace mucho ¿Verdad?

**Karla:** ¬¬! Esta inconsciente

**Dei:** ¡Ah! Si, tu culpa

**Karla:** (Se forma un aura depresiva alrededor de ella)

**Dei:** ¡Bueno, es todo por hoy!

**Karla:** (Sale de su trance) ¡Dejen Reviews!

**Dei:** Si, ¡Por favor solo uno! Y ellas llorarán de alegría

**Karla:** ¡Vale que sí! Por cada review que no dejen, se caerá al suelo una galleta de chocolate

**Dei:** Y ya, chao… ¡váyanse!

**Karla:** ¬¬ … U.U … ^^ ¡Se cuidan!

Se apagan los reflectores. Karla y Deidara salen del set. Todo se vuelve oscuro.

…

**Julie:** (Despierta y se levanta) Ammm ¡Hola! ¡Chicos! Tenemos un fic que presentar… ¿Dónde rayos están? (Se va a buscarlos)


	2. ¡Bienvenidos! Parte 2

**Julie: **Hola de nuevo queridos lectores!

**Karla: **….

**Julie: **¬¬ (Ve a Karla)

**Karla: **Ah si si! Lo siento (oculta detrás de ella un papel)

**Julie: ¿**Qué es eso? (asomándose para ver qué rayos escondía Karla)

**Karla: **O.o ..nada! nada… este … bueno aquí está la segunda parte del Capítulo ^^

**Julie**: ¬¬ (no muy convencida) Bien, ¿A quién le toca decir el Disclaimer hoy?

**Karla: **Le toca a… a… (nervios)

**Julie: ** ¡tu sabes! (apunta a Karla con el dedo acusador)

**Karla: **S..Sasori

**Sasori:** Hola -_- (entra al set con la alegría que lo caracteriza ¬¬)

**Karla**: O/o sa…sa….sa…. (intenta decir Sasori)

**Sasori: ¬¬ ** a ella que le pasa? (le dice a Julie)

**Julie: **u¬¬ No le hagas caso, di el Disclaimer

**Sasori: **ok, Todos los miembros de Akatsuki no les pertenecen a estas dos … chicas, si no a

Kishimoto-sempai y ellas sólo hacen con nosotros sus más locas fantasí… o.o (ve cierto papel en

el suelo, el mismo que tenía Karla, pero se le cayó por falta de control sobre sí misma)

**Julie: **O.o! (en ese papel se ve un Sasori cambiándose de ropa…la parte de arriba no la tiene)

**Karla**: o/O ¡no! ¡No la vean! (la levanta y la pone contra su pecho) .

**Julie y Sasori: **Ok o.o …(se alejan poco a poco dejando a Karla sola con "esa" foto y las luces se

apagan)

**Karla**: Lo bueno es que me traje la más decente…

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO Parte 2: ¡Bienvenidos!**

Los chicos allá en el cielo, se encuentran caminando hacia un lugar al que llaman "La Casa Blanca"

porque según los rumores es muy blanca. En ese lugar vive Dios-sama.

-Itachi, ¿estás seguro de que es por acá? Hum – pregunta Deidara. Sí, todos son guiados por un

Itachi con mapa.

-¡Claro que sí Deidara! – responde el pelinegro

-Llevamos media hora caminando y aún no llegamos – se queja la peli-azul

-Llegaríamos más rápido si fuéramos volando, pero cierto adoptado aún no puede volar – Replica

Itachi.

-U¬¬ -

-bueno, bueno, mejor en vez de quejarse, apúrense – dice Dei-Dei

-¡Sí! Tobi quiere ver a Dios-sama wiiii –

**Allá abajo**

Todos estaban en lo suyo, Sasori y Pein en sus respectivas, nuevas habitaciones, y los demás

afuera.

TOC TOC TOOOOOOOC

-¡Joder! ¡Me han interrumpido! – decía un Kakuzu que contaba dinero - ¡Kisame, abre!

-¿Yo porqué?

TOC TOOOC TOOC

-Abran, ¡les traigo una orden! – decía un voz desde afuera

-¿Orden? ¡yo no obedezco órdenes de nadie! – dijo Zetsu

-Abran con un….!

-¬¬" - se para Kakuzu y abre

Encuentra a uno de los demonios mensajeros del "Jefe"

-¿Qué quieres?

-El Jefe los quiere ver a TODOS, les tiene una misión en la Tierra

-¿En la Tierra? – dijeron Kakuzu, Zetsu y Kisame, estos dos últimos se acercaron al oír esto.

-Sí, toda el área 51 va a ir, los espera, no tarden. – y se fue.

**En el cielo …**

-Aquí es – dice Itachi

Y los 5 se quedaron parados viendo unas enormes puertas doradas, éstas eran aún más grandes

que las que estaban para entrar al cielo.

- wow, son enormes hum – dijo Dei-Dei

-si…-

-mmm… y ¿Cómo entramos? – preguntó Konan. Y los demás se dieron cuenta que no sabían como

entrar.

-¡Tobi ya quiere ver a Dios-sama!-

-sí, Tobi, hum, lo vas a ver ahorita que descubramos cómo entrar… hum –

-miren, allá hay un botón – Konan señala un botón que está en la pared a un lado de las puertas –

¡debe ser el timbre!-

Los chicos se acercan a donde está el "timbre". Deidara lo toca.

-Buenos Días. Esta es la casa blanca del cielo, en este momento Dios-sama no está disponible,

favor de pasar otro día – dijo una vocecita proveniente del aparato donde estaba el timbre.

-Bueno, lo intentamos – un Hidan se da la media vuelta y se dispone a retirarse, pero antes Konan

lo detiene jalándolo del cabello - ¡Auch!

-Itachi, pícale a ese botón y dile que Dios-sama nos citó aquí –

-Pero, ¿por qué yo? – se queja

-¡hazlo! – Konan lo mira feo

-u.u bueno, ya voy – Itachi saca su limpiador y limpia el área que va a tocar; luego lo toca

- U¬¬ - todos, los que no son Itachi..

-Hola, Buenos Días – Habla de nuevo la chavita. Itachi se le queda viendo a la bocinita, aún

indeciso.

-¡Itachi! – lo regaña Konan

- vale, vale … emm hola – dice Itachi oprimiendo el botón – emm Dios-sama nos citó hoy .. a-aquí-

-¿Área? – pregunta la chica

-53, área 53 – responde el pelinegro. Se oye como que algo se cae ahí dentro, y luego el micrófono

donde habla la tipa también. Después, se oye una voz muy grave, como de una persona de 45 años

-HO-HOLA, PASEN CHICOS ¡LOS HE ESTADO ESPERANDO! –y las puertas se abren.

**Infierno..**

-¡Hey chicos! – Hablaba Zetsu a Sasori y a Pein

-¿Qué? – dicen al unísono desde sus habitaciones

-nos llama el Jefe

-¿El Jefe? – dice Pein

-ah .. ese – contesta Sasori

-bueno, ¡muévanse!

-ya voy, ya voy – decía Pein con un poco de dolor aún.

Todos salen, al parecer Kakuzu conocía el camino, quien sabe cómo y los guía. No iban con sus

trajes completos, porque simplemente no querían.

Caminar por el Infierno era demasiado peligroso, si no sabías defenderte. Se podía ver de todo ahí.

Y poco a poco se acercaban al lugar donde vivía "El Jefe".

-Ya quiero llegar – se quejaba Zetsu y nadie le hizo caso.

Los "nuevos" volteaban a ver a todos lados, se les hacía ... interesante

Y después de caminar por un largo rato más, llegaron.

Era un área grande, en el centro había una enorme casa, de apariencia tétrica, había dos demonios

en la entrada, cada uno a un lado de la puerta, se veían demasiado fuertes y malos.

-Kakuzu tu pregunta – dijo Kisame

-¿Y tu quién eres para mandarme?

-te pago

-¿Cuánto?

-100 yenes

-150 yenes o nada

-¬¬ hecho – Kakuzu se acerca y pregunta – hey disculpen, el Jefe nos espera, somos del área 51

- ¬¬ deje checar – saca una lista – bien, pases – todos avanzan – a ver si salen… buahahahahha –

-O.o – todos excepto Kakuzu.

**En el cielo lleno de nubes blancas y esponjosas.**

Los chicos entraron y vieron un enorme patio de nubes y arbolitos bonito.

-¡Conejitos esponjosos! – Todos miran a Tobi

-Tobi no dijo nada

-Yo fui – y era nada más y nada menos que "La comadreja sexy" – me gustan los conejitos

esponjosos – dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, ya veo que después de todo sí tienes tu lado sensible – le dice Konan sonriendo

-¿Después de todo?, siempre he tenido mi lado sensible, yo fui el fundador del Teletón y la Unicef,

siempre pienso en los demás antes que en mí. Tengo un gran corazón – dice el pelinegro y los

demás lo miran extrañados, jamás se imaginarían todo eso viniendo de Itachi – yo también he

apoyado a PETA para la defensa de los pobres animalitos – en eso se le para un mosquito en la

mano – ¡ah! Quítate animal asqueroso – lo mata – jamás podría matar a un pobre animal.

-¬¬U – todos, obvio menos Itachi, que aún seguía alardeando. Continúan y ps, en verdad el lugar

era hermoso, había arbolitos, flores y maripositas. Subieron una escaleras y pudieron observar una

enorme casa, bañada en oro y que brillaba mucho.

-wow, así que aquí vive Dios-sama hum – dice el rubio

-¡ja!, se nota que no vive nada mal – agrega Konan

Los chicos miraron hacia la izquierda y vieron un montón de chicas, platicando, haciendo cosas "x",

pero todas vestían muy sexymente.

-Ok, eso no esperaba verlo en la casa de Dios-sama hum – Dijo Deidara

Algunas chicas se desprendieron de ese montón y decidieron investigar a los recién llegados. Al

instante Itachi, Deidara, Hidan en incluso Tobi eran acosados por las tipas esas.

-Eres tan lindo, Itachi – le decía una al pelinegro mientras lo abraza del cuello

-¡ah! ¿Hidan y nunca usas playera? – lo decía con cierto interés mientras le recorría la mano por el

pecho del chico.

-*wujuu esto me gusta* ^^ - era feliz el chico de cabello "blanco extraño"

-Deidara, me encanta tu cabello ¿Qué shampoo usas? – la chica pasaba su mano entre el cabello

del rubio y le hacía cosas extrañas.

-Awws Tobi, eres tan lindo, como una gran lollypop, quiero comerte todito

-Tobi se siente querido ^^

-ok, no me esperaba encontrar esto en la cosa de Dios-sama – decía Konan – amm – al sentirse un

poco frustrada, porque las chicas tocaban raro a los chicos, decidió interrumpir eso para no tener

que ver mas explicidades – amm chicas, ¿saben dónde está Dios-sama?

Nadie le hace caso.

-*u.u me siento ignorada* hu-hu-hum! ¡saben dónde está Dios-sama!

-Ay Konan, no te alteres – le dijo Dei-Dei

-Chicos, ¡venimos para ver a Dios-sama, no para que…. Ustedes y las niñas estas….!

-bueno, pues .. – le dice Itachi – emm chicas ¿dónde está Dios-sama?

-allá – todas señalan al lugar lleno de chicas – itachi-kun – y se rien tontamente

-U¬¬ - *esto si que no me lo esperaba* - piensa Konan – vamos chicos pues – empieza a caminar y

de pronto se da cuenta que nadie la sigue - ¬¬" –

Se regresa y los jala, mientras ellos se quejan y ps las chicas también

-¡pero qué rayos! ¡yo estaba bien allá! – se queja Hidan

-¡no vinimos a eso! D:

**Infierno :P**

Los chicos entraron, todo era… distinto, un lugar ordenado, aunque la decoración no muy

agradable, en los pasillos habían chicas, pero muchas! Y uno que otro chico, no especificaré ciertas

cosas, algunos bebían, se golpeaban y… "otras cosas" o.o

-Genial – decía Zetsu

-¿Sasori? – se oyó la voz de una chica

-¿ah?

-Hola Sasori, ¿no me recuerdas?

-¡claro! Como no hacerlo, eras la sexy recepcionista

- exacto – se le acerca provocadoramente -

-Kakuzu-san, me alegra verlo – decía otra chica y más se acercaban

-wow! Justo así me lo imaginaba – decía Pein

-el Jefe los espera – dijo una de ellas – síganme – los vio y les sonrió

-claro – se siguieron, llegaron frente a un puerta grande; y un letrero decía "OFICINA DEL JEFE" y

abajo "Peligro"

-aún sigo pensando en lo que dijo aquel guardia – pensativo, dijo Kisame

-vamos a entrar ya – ordenó Kakuzu

-bien - la chica abrió la puerta, era un lugar amplio, en el fondo había un escritorio y una gran

silla volteada, parecía haber alguien sentado ahí.

Al centro había una mesita y alrededor sillones. Muchos cuadros colgados, cortinas negras en el

gran ventanal atrás del escritorio, estaban cerradas.

-Jefe, los del área 51 han llegado, me retiro - la chavita salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a

los chicos dentro, todo era casi oscuro, quizás aunque no lo quisieran demostrar sentían ¿miedo?,

un poco, estar frente a "él" ha de hacer que el más valiente o malvado sienta esa sensación.

Zetsu le dio un leve empujón a Kisame para que hablara, éste se quejó pero lo hizo.

-¿pa-para qué nos llamó?

-hmph – se oyó

-… - todos esperaban ansiosos

-ya les habrá dicho que les tengo una misión en la Tierra – era una voz la cual podía hacer temblar

a cualquiera por su firmeza – necesito que me traigan almas, todas las que sea…corrómpanlas –

**Allá arriba**

Los chicos se acercaron a donde se supone que estaba "Dios". Y todas las chicas se hicieron a un

lado. Y al fin lo vieron

-*-* *wow Dios es hermoso* - pensó la peli-azul, ya que Dios tenía un aire de cómo parecido a

Hikaru de Ouran, bueno, si que era realmente lindo.

-¡hola! Dios-sama, hemos venido porque pss nos llamó hum – empezó el rubio

-*wow que lindo es (baba) *¬* -

-ah emm ¿Konan? ¿estás bien? – le decía el pelinegro mientras pasaba su mano en frente de la

cara de Konan -¿KoOoOonan? – la toma de los hombros y la empieza a zarandear - ¡Konan

despierta!

-¡¿ah? ¿qué? ¿yo qué?

-quién lo diría, que te fuera a gustar Dios-sama, ya entiendo porqué hay tantas monjas ¬¬ - le dijo

Itachi

-es que es realmente lindo

-ha! Yo soy aún más lindo – reclamó Itachi

-ha-ha-ha si claro . -

Entonces Hikaru se paró, perdón, Dios-sama se paró y acercó a los chicos

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar mis ángeles

-*!¿humilde?* - pensaron Hidan, Deidara e Itachi

Entonces Tobi se acercó corriendo y se detuvo enfrente de "Dios" y luego

-¡Deidara-sempai! ¡sempai! ¡Tobi está tocando a Dios-sama!

-¡Tobi! ¡deja de tocarlo! Vas a degradarlo y el es tan PERFECTO – y para esto Konan se acerca a

Tobi para alejarlo de Dios

-¡oh! ¿quién es esta dulce florecilla? – le dijo Dios a Konan mientras la miraba estilo Tamaki de

Ouran

-*/* -….. – kyaaaaaa!

-¬¬U

-¬¬" Konan, ¿no que veníamos para lo de la misión?- se quejó Hidan

- ò_ó – Konan lo mira feo

-¡ah! Si, su misión, claro, cómo podría olvidarlo, chicos los enviaré a la Tierra

-sí , eso ya nos lo habían dicho hum – dijo Dei

-Sí, pero es una misión de suma importancia, tendrán incluso que pelear contra los demonios de

mi "hermanito menor"

-¡¿Nani?

(N/A Julie: Sí, Dios es lindo! Kya! Hikaru! Ah y creo que ya saben quien va a ser el Jefe … "Kaoru" /

Karla: ¬¬ pero Hikaru sigue siendo mio grrr / Julie :U¬¬ dejame terminar …bueno aunque creo

que sería mejor al revés, pero el Jefe no puede ser mayor que Dios, eso estaría mal)

**Abajo en el Infierno Infernoso…**

-Bien, vamos a ir a la Tierra a "corromper" almas y traerlas acá … ¿cómo? ¬¬

-jajajajajaja! – la silla se voltea y …

-Ö! - todos pusieron cara de "¿porqué el Jefe era tan….tan hermoso"

- *yo me lo imaginaba diferente* o.O – pensó Pein

Sí, el Jefe no era feo ni cara de…bueno ya, era lindo dejémosle ahí.

-WTF! O.O – pensaron los demás

-¿por qué esa cara? oh si, no me habían visto

-*ok, esto siempre resulta diferente a lo que me había imaginado del infierno *– pensó sasori

-Dejemos esto de lado, les diré cómo – caminó hacia una puerta, los demás le siguieron – estos

serán sus armas

-Ö !

-tendrán que utilizar también sus trajes completos, yo les enseñaré a usar esto, además de otras

cosas ¬‿¬ y ..deben tomar en cuenta a los ángeles

-¿ángeles? – dijo Zetsu

-claro "El" se dio cuenta de mis planes y prepara ángeles para evitarlo ¡deben derrotarlos!

-pff ángeles – Dijo Kakuzu

- no te confíes Kakuzu, aunque eres de los más fuertes, además veo a dos nuevos – se acerca a

Pein y a Sasori – hum , aún no tienen sus alas ni lo demás.

-entonces no iremos – dijo Pein

-claro que irán son solo 2 semanas lo que tardan al crecer, no necesitarán mucho de ellas

aunque puede hacer algo al respecto

-¿qué?

-veo que, no te gusta esperar – rodeó al pelirrojo, quién solo lo seguía con la mirada

.-cállate y habla

- ya lo verán, en fin – les da a cada uno su arma y salen de ese cuarto, se alinean los 5 frente a

él – bien, lo volveré a repetir. Ustedes, el área 51 tienen la orden de traer tantas almas al infierno

como les sea posible, no sean piadosos con los ángeles ¡acábenlos! Y si es posible tráiganlos

aquí abajo, será aún mejor que mil almas humanas, aunque estén en a Tierra los vigilaré, son MIS

DEMONIOS, mas les vale seguir mis órdenes, les guste o no. ¡entendieron!

-….- más de uno mostró mala cara con eso, ellos eran demonios, ellos no seguían órdenes,

rompían reglar y eso, ser tratados como sirvientes no les agradaba

-¿¡ENTENDIERON!

- sii –

-bien, vengan por aquí, les enseñaré lo necesario para esto.

Todos les siguieron de nuevo, parecía el patio trasero de aquella casa, ¡era inmenso! , se alejaron

un poco de ella y se detuvieron. Estaban ansiosos por aprender nuevas cosas, obtener nuevos

poderes.

-Aquí pueden entrenar – dijo "el"

-y… ¿esto cómo se usa? – dijo Pein agitándola - ¿qué es? ¿ un palo?

-¬¬ ¡no!, además no funciona agitándolo, les demostraré – lo toma y de pronto el arma se cubrió

de fuego y lo lanzó hacia Kisame.

-O.o! . - Kisame usa el arma como escudo y lo repele, abre lento los ojos aún en la misma

Posición

.y eso es lo que hace

-o.O – todos sorprendidos

-casi me …. – lo pensó, no podía matarlo ya que era un alma – ahhhh! – decía un frustrado

Kisame

-solo deben sentir su fuerza y materializarla en fuego, esta herramienta se los permite…. Además,

ya tienen el poder de extraer almas ((N/A Karla: sii ¬¬ya lo tienen…))

-Ö

-practiquen aquí – se da la vuelta – por cierto, Pein y Sasori … 5,4,3,2,1

-AHHHHHH! - los dos caen al suelo

-¿Qué… su-sucede? – decía Sasori

-he acelerado el crecimiento de sus alas y demás – y se va

**Volviendo allá arriba**

-Así es – sonríe Dios

-¿Qué? ¿Pero para qué? Hum – preguntó el rubio

-Ah! Si, este bueno, la cosa es que mi querido hermanito menor se va a aprovechar de mi situación

en desventaja … San Pedro se tomará unas vacaciones

-¿Qué? – expresan todos

-¿Acaso eso es legal? Hum – se queja Dei

-Ammm no lo sé, no lo había pensado, en fin, el chico malo de allá abajo va a mandar a unos

demonios suyos ¬¬ solo para molestarme, nah! xD bueno, como San Pedro no va a estar, las almas

no podrán ser juzgadas y el enviará a sus demonios para llevárselas a su oscuro y caluroso hogar

-¿Qué? Entonces significa que… - dice asombrado el pelinegro

-Sí, tendrán que verse la cara con sus demonios, y luchar incluso con ellos

-¿Pero cómo?

-Pues yo les daré amm unas armas para que puedan defenderse, yo sé que ustedes son de la

mejor área, confío en que podrán cumplir esta misión

-Tobi, no quiere pelear contra demonios malos!

-Tobi, no seas infantil hum – le reclama Deidara

-¬¬u - Lo miran

-¡pero, pero! – Itachi aún se quejaba – el tipo ese – señala a Hidan

-ò.ó! –

-Aún no tiene alas, sólo será una carga para nosotros – se queja el pelinegro.

-Ah! Si claro amm, bueno, lo siento Hidan

-*Como sabe mi nombre, bueno después de todo es Dios* - Dios se acerca al chico de cabellos

blancos y con su dedo índice le toca la cabeza. De pronto el chico cae y se queja.

-Ahhh! ¡Qué rayos me está pasando! – unas plumas empiezan a salir de su espalda. El dolor se

detiene y el chico se calma. Todos lo miran

-*Está deforme hum*- piensa el rubio

-*Esto está mal* - el pelinegro lo mira raro

-jajajajajajaja – Todos excepto Dios, se empiezan a morir de la risa

-¿¡Qué? ¿Por qué se ríen? – dice el peliblanco

-¡Tus alas! Pareces un pollito – Hidan en su espalda, le habían crecido unas pequeñas alitas de

unos 30 cm

-jjajajajajaa! – aún morían de la risa

-¡Qué! ¿Pero qué rayos? – se da cuenta de lo ocurrido - ¡Qué me has hecho! – se acerca a Dios

para tomarlo de su camisa pero lo traspasa

-^^ Hidan, tus alas ya estarán listas para mañana, al menos adelanté el proceso, no podía hacer

que te crecieran todas o quedarías inconsciente del dolor

-¿Pero esto? ¡es tan vergonzoso! – se frustra - ¡quítamelas!

-No Hidan, así te ves muy bonita hum – le dice el rubio - ^^!

-Cállate Hermafrodita!

-Ò.Ó ¡OYE!

-Chicos, chicos, ya basta. Mejor les daré sus armas ¿ok?- hace un movimiento con sus manos y

aparece un gran cofre a un lado de él. – uhm – saca las armas de los chicos y se las reparte –

tomen – las reciben

-emm ¿y a mí no me darás? – reclama Konan – Dios-sama? ^^?

-Claro corazón aquí tienes la tuya, es una especial para ti

-*¿especial? Quiere casarse conmigo kyaa!* ^/^

-Bueno, les enseñaré a usarlas chicos, pero primero muéstrenme sus collares

Se los muestran, excepto Hidan, que como todos sabemos no tiene.

-Amm yo no tengo

-¿Cómo que no tienes? Que descuidadas son estas chicas de la recepción – Dios se acerca a Hidan

y lo mira – Bueno ese será tu collar eres el "363MC"

-¿ah? – Hidan se mira hacia el pecho y ya tenía su collar, que extrañamente no se sabe como

apareció ahí ((N/A Julie: Fue Dios, utiliza Brujería /Karla: ¬¬ cállate (saca su piedra y la amenaza)

/ Julie: o.o ))

-Es importante que lleven sus collares chicos, si no, no sabré si están en peligro.

-Ah ¿ son como GPS? – pregunta Itachi

-Ajá, algo así – Dios mira a Hidan - ¡Ah! Como pude olvidarlo – chasquea sus dedos y de pronto a

Hidan se le ilumina la parte de arriba de su cabeza – la areola - ^^- Ahora sí, vamos a ver cómo

funcionan las armas

**Abajo en el caluroso Infierno**

Los demonios habían comenzado el entrenamiento, al principio no tenían ni idea de cómo hacer

funcionarlas hasta que Kakuzu produjo una chispa :P

-Oigan, ellos dos aún están inconscientes – dijo Zetsu señalando a Sasori y Pein

-pero ya tienen sus alas y todo lo demás, el Jede es cruel, pudo haberles dado otro día para que

les crecieran

-¿qué se podía esperar? – dijo Kakuzu - ¡hey! – les dijo a los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo –

¡despierten! – los movió con su pie pero no respondían, una idea llegó a su mente

-oh-oh Kakuzu qué piensas – dijo Kisame retrocediendo

-hay que darles un caluroso despertar - tomó el arma y encendió un poquito más de fuego y lo

lanzó a ellos, que los despertó rápido, apenas y les hizo daño

-¡pero qué! – gritó Pein

-¡ahh! . - se quejaba Sasori – O.o – se percató de algo que tenía en su espalda – esto no estaba

aquí antes

-o.o ¡tenemos alas! – exclamó Pein

-bien, bien… ahora tienen que aprender a volar – dijo Kakuzu

-uhh, volar! xD quiero ver esto - dijo Zetsu

-O.o

Pein y Sasori comenzaron moviendo un poco sus alas, se sentían raros, luego comenzaron a

elevarse un poco pero se caían, los demás veían y les enseñaban. De vez en cuando les atacaban

con sus armas que ya también comenzaban a dominar.

Así estuvieron algún tiempo

-uff esto me cansó – se quejaba Pein sentado en el suelo

-¡lo sé! – contestó Sasori

-les falta usar estas armas

-¡ugh!

-¿cómo van MIS demonios? – se oyó la voz de Lucifer, todos se pararon

-b-bien , ellos – dijo Kisame apuntando a Sasori y Pein – han aprendido a volar

-oh! ¡qué bien! Magnifico y ¿cómo van con sus armas?

-eso nos falta a nosotros – dijo Pein

-pues ¡¿qué esperan? ¬¬"

-O.o ok – tomaron las armas y comenzaron a practicar

-¿y ustedes?

-nosotros ya lo logramos – dijo Kakuzu

-perfecto.. ahora – Lucifer hizo que su arma apareciera en su mano – no se preocupen aprenderán

esto también, pero primero….luchemos

-O.o – Zetsu y Kisame tragaron pesado

-está bien – dijo Kakuzu

-así me gusta … ¡comencemos!

Los 3 atacaban a Lucifer mientras éste fácilmente los desvanecía o esquivaba.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienen? – Lucifer los atacaba y Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu apenas podían

defenderse, pero conforme la lucha avanzaba, éstos aprendían más cosas y mejoraban

Pein y Sasori miraban mientras aprendían cómo usar dichos instrumentos. De un momento a otro

los demás estaban luchando en el cielo, se veía que tenían una velocidad muy grande.

Al poco rato terminaron

-bien, descansen, ahora Pein, Sasori, su turno

-o.o cla-claro.

Otra lucha comenzó, ellos eran más lentos, apenas comprendían cómo usarlo y volar a la vez

Fue un día agotador para todos pero, eso los estaba volviendo más fuertes para luchar contra los

ángeles.

-Esto es todo, recuerden, no se apiaden de los ángeles ni humanos, por eso son demonios, no

tienen esos sentimientos estúpidos, no los necesitan, los hacen débiles ¿entendido?

-¡entendido! – dijeron todos al unísono

Claro, los demonios no sienten eso, ni amor ni compasión, por ellos son lo que son.

-Ahora, vayan a prepararse, los veo aquí en una hora esto va a comenzar hoy – las armas que

tenían en sus manos se desvanecieron

-¿pero qué? – dijo Pein

-se han guardado, cuando lo pidan, aparecerán de nuevo

-Ö

-bien, no vemos

Se dirigieron a su área, para ponerse sus trajes completos

-quien lo pensaría, apenas llego y ya me mandan a una misión – pensó Sasori – pero me gusta..

Todos se alistaron y en una hora estuvieron otra vez en la casa de Lucifer, de ahí se fueron a la

entrada del Infierno para irse

-Yo estaré viendo todo lo que hacen, les mandaré órdenes a cada uno, no se quiten el collar, no

olviden su misión

-bien, nos vamos – dijo Kakuzu

Así los demonios salieron de ahí para ir a la Tierra, a hacer crecer el pecado y corromper almas,

para que fueran a parar a su eterno hogar…. El Infierno

**Allá arriba en el cielo esponjoso**

Dios chasqueó los dedos y de pronto todos se encontraban en un lugar totalmente blanco; era una

de las zonas totalmente blancas que había en el cielo.

-waa Tobi se siente ciego

-Cállate Tobi hum –

-Bueno chicos y chica, a ver – extiende su mano y le aparece en ella el arma de los chicos – esto es

un… un arma sí sí… y amm ¿cómo se utiliza esta cosa? – se pone a pensar

-¬¬U

-¡ah! Ya me acordé, esto se supone que – apunta hacia un lugar en especial y dispara un rayo,

bueno, antes como que toda la energía del rayo se acumuló en la parte de arriba del arma y luego

sale disparada hacia el lugar apuntado.

-muy bien – sonríe – tienen que amm concentrarse, para hacer una conexión con su energía, para

poder materializarla y que se concentre y así poder disparar el rayo como yo lo hice hace un rato

Después de muchos intentos, al fin cierto pelinegro sexy logró lanzar un mini rayo,

desafortunadamente no tenía planeado darle con el rayo, pero así sucedió.

-Aghh! ¡maldito! Fíjate hacia donde apuntas – le grita el chico que no usa playera

-^^ al menos te desinfecté

De ahí siguieron practicando hasta conseguirlo, excepto cierta personita peli-azul que aún no

podía

-waarghh! No puedo –

-Jajaja – se burlaba el peliblanco

-no sirve la mía

-¡ahh! Cierto, la tuya es diferente – se acuerda Dios – perdón xD – se acerca a la chica, estira su

mano y se le aparece un arma igual a la de la chica - ¿qué hacía esto? – se dice a sí mismo

-U-_-

-A ver – apunta hacia un lugar - . - En la punta se forma una especie de bolitas azules y luego

sale un rayo azul - ¡ja! Ya me acordé básicamente tienes que hacer lo mismo que ellos pero solo

concéntrate un poquito más.

-ok

-Chicos y chica quiero que sepan que estas armas son muy poderosas, pero pueden tener ciertas

Desventajas

-o.o!

-¡ja! No se alarmen son sólo minúsculos detalles, chicos, su arma es muy poderosa para

desestabilizar al enemigo y además puede repeler ciertos ataques, la desventaja es que para

volver a disparar hay un intervalo de 5 segundos, lo bueno es que también sirve para combate

cuerpo a cuerpo

-ö – todos se quedaron como de "oohh"

-Ah y la de las chicas lo que puede hacer es algo muy poderoso, si le disparas con ésta a un

demonio lo mandas a dormir al instante

-¿dormir? – pregunta la chica

-sí, o sea, lo mandas al cielo, yo lo juzgo y los duermo, o sea su alma desaparece completamente

-¿y si nos da a alguien de nosotros? – pregunta Itachi

-Tobi aún no quiere irse a dormir

-No se preocupen no les pasará nada

-uff menos mal

-Aparte de eso puede crear campos de fuerza de tamaño que sea; las únicas dos desventajas…

-*¿dos? La de los chicos tiene una u.u*

-es que cada disparo hay un intervalos de 30 segundos, y si creas un campo de fuerza, habrá un

intervalo de acuerdo al tiempo que hayas tardado, es decir, si te tardas 5 minutos, habrá un

intervalo de 5 minutos ,para poder realizar un ataque o el campo, también sirve para el combate

cuerpo a cuerpo

-Ö

-Chicos, por cierto, sus armas solo pueden dejar inconsciente al oponente, jamás mandarlo a

dormir como el de las chicas – sonríe – además afortunadamente tenemos un gran dato, las armas

de los demonios funcionan igual que las nuestras, mi hermano y yo tenemos ideas parecidas xD

-o sea que si una "chica demonio" nos da con su arma, ¿nos mandará a dormir?

-exactamente, y yo no los juzgaré, los juzgará el de allá abajo

-pero aún así no deben de confiarse con los "chicos demonio" porque como ya les dije sus armas

pueden dejar inconscientes y así podrán llevárselos si es que no hay nadie ahí que los ayude

-vale, vale hum

-Bueno ahora a entrenar y les aviso que ya pueden "salvar almas"

-Ö

Los chicos entrenan combatiendo contra Dios, y pss ningún ataque le llega ni le pasa nada, pero

aquellos no dejan de intentar. Mientras Konan aún está tratando de hacer funcionar su arma

Después de muchísimos intentos la chica lo logra y se une al combate

-muy bien chicos, este es el plan, no podemos atacarle por separado así que lo haremos juntos,

Tobi, tu lo atacarás por detrás, Deidara, al frente, Hidan a la izquierda, y yo iré a la Derecha.

Konan tu serás el ataque sorpresa, cuando el esté distraído con nosotros tu le lanzarás el rayo

¿entendido?

-¡hai! – dicen todos

-*^^ oh tienen un plan…interesante* - piensa Dios-sama

Tobi , Dei-Dei, Hidan e Itachi lo atacan primero, Dios se defiende y los lanza por los aires

-¡Konan! – le grita Itachi

-¡Hai! – la chica corre hacia Dios y a unos cuantos metros de él se detiene y le lanza el rayo

-Ö – el rayo va directo hacia Dios, pero éste levanta la mano a la altura de sus hombros y el rayo

impacta en ésta, pero no le pasa nada, el rayo se hizo una gran bola de energía enfrente de su

mano, luego se deshace - ^^muy bien chicos, creo que ya están listos para ir a la Tierra.

**Julie: **WUUUU ya se van a ala Tierra! :D

**Karla: **:D siii!

**Julie: **O.o (aún ve raro a Karla por lo de hace rato)

**Karla: ** Ya supéralo, cómo si tu no tuvieras de Deidara ¬¬ …te conozco

**Julie: **o.O

**Karla: **En fin… si les quedaron dudas acerca del traje de ángeles y demonios así como sus armas, aquí nuestra futura diseñadora los ha dibujado que no sé cómo no le dio flojera hacerlos ¬¬ pero bueno xD

**Julie: ** Emm emm ..jejeje

**Karla: **En el próximo capítulo les diremos dónde verlos :)

**Julie: **Por cierto gracias a: Nyroge, Hitch 74 no Danna, yukki1897, kalhisto azula , Viviana y soni por dejar reviews :D nos han hecho tan feliz :'D

**Karla: **si! :'D muchas gracias ^^ espero y nos dejen más! Wiii jajaja bueno, hasta la próxima!

**Julie: **siii :D sayo! :3

Se apagan las luces del set

**Julie:** Lo bueno es que hoy no me golpease con una piedra

**Karla: **Para la otra no te salvas :) buahahahaa

**Julie** O.O


End file.
